kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Patsie
Appearance A Flugal with white, feathery wings. Her yellow hair is a bunched up, curly, mess with big pink dragon-like eyes. She wears a long pink dress with long sleeves and a white cross pattern stitched into the front of it. The top of the dress has a stitched on fluffy part as well, she describes it as a "floof." She has pink rain boots with a darker pink trim which are supposedly to keep water out of her feet when she's flying. Personality Patsie can be described as having a very light personality, yet a dark sense of humor. Joking about rather dark subjects, she keeps a smile. Her dark humor might of come from the result of her being a cannibal and feasting on human flesh. She is rather air headed and often is in a mind of her own while talking to people. Despite this, she has an undying loyalty to her kings. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Patsie is a Flugal, therefore she has wings and can fly. This gives her increased mobility and comfort in the air. * Patsie also knows many forms of magic, including a simple fireball magic and healing magic. Weaknesses * Again, she is rather air-headed and can often become lost in thought. * A big weakness is her wings. Flugal wings are extremely sensitive, meaning just grabbing her wings will result in her freezing all of her movements. Relations [[King Nick|'King Nick']]'-'''Patsie is King Nick's Royal Flugal. She has been mostly used as a messenger by him. She sees him as both someone she looks up to, and as someone she will protect. She believes that he can do no wrong. [[King Aeron|'King Aeron']]'-'Patsie is King Aeron's Royal Flugal. She has been used in a manner of crude ways by him, but doesn't seem to mind or care. He is someone who she will protect and believes he can do no wrong. [[Dythan|'Dythan']]'-'''Patsie spends a lot of time staring and investigating Dythan. Ever since he was able to heal her wing when the kings wouldn't, she has become a sort of protector of him as well as somewhat of a companion. She heals his wounds he gains while being a prisoner and also offers her wings to be used by him as a sort of pillow. She is very confused about why she is helping Dythan when he's hurt and why she lets him rest on her wings, but she keeps quiet about it. One day, she'll probably ask one of her kings or someone about why she's acting this way. Background Patsie was an adventuring Flugal when she happened upon the Kingdom Of Lleh. At the time, she was extremely innocent, but still air-headed. She directly disobeyed one of the King's orders and she was sealed away in the giant glass ball you see in the sky today. After being released from the ball, she has become the King's loyal servant and stays in the kingdom. Quotes "MY BRETHEREN" -After feathers were thrown upon her by Bastillio. "Purtzie" "Ohohohohohoho~" -Her iconic laugh. It either makes someone smile or strikes fear into the hearts of people. "MY KINGS" -Usually bursting into the king's room while they're having... "intimate" moments.